Happy Birthday
by Michi2
Summary: 1xR, and my first shot at it. ^_^ R&R is encouraged! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, they belong respectable to Sunrise, Bandai and all other companies involved in it's creation and production.   
  
Author's note:  
This is my first fic, tell me what you think. Reviews are encouraged ^_^   
  
  
  
Happy Birthday  
  
Grey clouds covered the sky and the sun could barely peep out from above them. It was on days like that that anything could happen. And Relena had wanted something to happen, two months into the second year after the war Relena Peacecraft found herself profoundly bored. Despite all the magnificent balls she attended nearly every night, despite her duties as vice foreign minister, and despite the thousands of men sending her flowers and jewellery she was bored out of her mind. It was her birthday, there would be a party tonight, but that was old.  
  
She sat at the window over looking the lush flowers, the fountain where blue jays drank, and where the weeping willow trees wept her mind began to wonder over the past. How had it been since she last saw Heero? Suddenly, she turned her head to her bed. There it was that dark brown plush teddy bear that Heero had given her of her birthday. There were so many things she wanted to say, so many things she regretted saying, and so much she should have done.   
  
"Heero, I'm right here, but where are you?" She spoke to nothing as a single slivery tear fell from her eyes. "Of all the people in the world, why you? You never doubt yourself, do you?" Fresh tears fell from her eyes; unexpectedly a familiar feeling hand wiped away the tear in the same way. Relena raised her eyebrows in surprise, and she abruptly turned her head around to face the touch, it couldn't be!   
  
She turned to meet the same cold, hard, Prussian blue eyes staring back at her. She gasped.  
  
"Heero!" She half gasped, half shouted. He didn't answer, but his hand was still on her cheek. " What are you doing here?"  
  
"You're not happy to see me?" was all he said before he turned to walk back out the way he came.  
  
"No wait! Come back! I'm happy, I'm happy!!" Relena jumped up, and gave him her best smile. "See?" Heero threw her a look that looked almost like a "you've-got-to-be-kidding" look, but not quite. There was a long moment of tension until Heero broke the silence.  
  
"Happy Birthday." He walked out of the room, and Relena ran to follow him but before she could get out the door he came back. And stuck a velvet box, a dozen roses, and a box of chocolates out at her. From where she was standing Heero almost looked like a little schoolboy trying to win over the little red hair girl with a handful of Hershey's kisses and a card he made. Relena's eyes softened.   
  
"Are these for me?" He only nodded. "Thank you." She walked over and took them out of his hand and opened the velvet box. Her heart was pounding with anticipation, as she lifted the lid. It was a necklaces, a thin sliver one with a crystal cross hanging from it. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much! How on earth did you know I wanted one of these?"  
  
"I guessed." Relena laughed a real laugh for the first time in a long while.  
  
"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Tea? Sleepy?" Relena blushed violently after she said that, what the heck was she thinking asking him that?   
  
"No" Relena tried not to look directly into his eyes, for there was something in them. But she couldn't help it, and it finally won her over. Amethyst met Prussian blue in a soul-searching gaze, the strain was about to kill Relena when suddenly Heero pulled her close to him and kissed her. Reality fell slowly away from Relena's knowledge; all she could feel was Heero's soft warm lips on hers. Relena dared not open her eyes, so she squeezed them shut. She could feel Heero's heart beating in harmony with hers, finally he pulled away. And smiled a sincere smile. Relena blinked turning a bright crimson, she parted her lips to get air before she fainted.  
"Ai Shiteru." Heero bended over and whispered softly into her ears. Relena was overwhelmed with joy.  
  
"I love you too," She said, and pecked a gentle kiss on his cheek. She rested her head lightly on his shoulder, much like the pieces of a puzzle they fit together perfectly. Heero could feel her warm breathe flow across his collar bone.  
  
"How about that tea?"  
  
"Yea." Arm in arm they walked out of the room.  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
  
That's it, my first fic! R&R, and please criticize all you can. I think I really some help. Thanks People! Tell me one thing though, I hate Relena. How did I do making her seem worthy of Heero's magnificence? ^_~  



End file.
